


Trapped

by CantstopTwInKLinG



Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Top Erwin Smith, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantstopTwInKLinG/pseuds/CantstopTwInKLinG
Summary: “Let me go Levi”“Not before I make you cum”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Trapped

“Welcome home baby, I made you dinner,” Levi greeted Erwin after a long day at work, taking off his apron and giving him a hug.

However, after working all day Erwin felt lethargic and didn’t bother to hug back, neither did he greet Levi. He just took off his coat and went into their bedroom and fell onto the bed, falling asleep within seconds. Levi understood that Erwin was busy with work, but it had been too much for him to handle. It had been weeks since they had sex, and Levi being a desperate little bitch needed his daily cock, and two weeks was way too much for him to tolerate. 

Levi wanted Erwin to get some good quality rest, but was pissed at Erwin for ignoring his sexual needs for so long. He had tried using dildos and vibrators to masturbate while Erwin was busy, but nothing could compare to that thick, juicy cock that he drooled and dreamt of every single night.   
  
  


“I can’t hold it in anymore, I need to give him his punishment,” Levi muttered to himself and quietly tiptoed into the room where Erwin was sleeping peacefully. 

He rummaged through the drawer to find some bondage items, vibrators and a bottle of lube.   
  


  
The fun was about to begin...  
  


* * *

  
“Ngh...Ahh, it feels so good,” 

Faint moans could be heard as Erwin woke up from his short nap, still feeling dazed. He took awhile to regain his consciousness, realising that both his hands have been cuffed to the bedposts and his legs were spread open and tied to the end of the bed too. His entire body was naked, his clothes nowhere to be seen and the room was filled with the aroma of his favourite candles.

”What the...” Erwin took awhile more to observe his surroundings, only to be jolted wide awake by what he saw before his eyes.

Levi was sitting on the bed in front of him, legs spread as wide as he could as he teased his pink nipples with his fingers and his other hand rubbing his smaller dick, moaning and panting heavily. As he saw Erwin wake up, he quickened his pace and rubbed his cock faster, also moaning louder, making the blonde’s dick twitch and rise.

”Ngh...Erwin~ it feels so g-good ngh,” Levi continued to moan.

Erwin watched as Levi masturbated, slowly getting hornier and hornier. He struggled to get out of his restrained position, pulling and yanking the cuffs. All he wanted to do then and there was to pound the shit out of Levi and make him cum over and over again, not even bothering about his tiredness or work anymore.   
  


Erwin’s dock twitched once more as his eyes followed Levi’s hands down to his asshole, grabbing onto a ring that was hanging out of his wet asshole.

Torturously slow, Levi pulled out the anal beads on by one, each slicked with his ass juices and lube. He kept pulling and pulling, as if it were a never ending chain.   
  


“Ngh~” with each bead pulled out, Levi moaned loudly and whined, knowing that it’ll make his boyfriend as hard as a rock.

Finally pulling out the last bead, Levi shivered and panted before he held up a vibrator that was next to him on the bed.

”Tch, let me go Levi!” Erwin continued to struggle as his gaze stayed on Levi, as if he was going to eat him up any second. Erwin wanted to pound into Levi, he wanted to make him moan and cry out his name and forget everything else excep the big cock that was stretching his ass. But being restrained, all he could do was watch the beautiful man touch himself and play with himself. Erwin’s dick ached and twitched constantly as he watched Levi masturbate.

”No babe, this is a punishment to make you learn your lesson,” Levi smirked and poured some lube onto the vibrator. He slowly pushed the vibrator into his ass, and pulled it out slowly again afterwards.

He was in a position where Erwin could clearly see everything that was going on with his ass, but couldn’t do anything about it. The pink rim clenched around the vibrator, stretching as it got pulled out, and sank in as it got pushed in. Once again, Levi did this torturously slow, making sure Erwin saw every single detail.

  
“Ngh...oh shit,” Levi moaned and rolled his eyes back slightly as he turned on the vibrations of the vibrator. The tip started spinning around, grazing the his walls and sensitive spots, as the vibrations made his body feel heated up. Precum was already dripping out of his dick, and Erwin got impossibly harder while looking at all of this.   
  
  


“Please baby, I need to touch you,” Erwin pleaded. He just couldn’t take it anymore.

”Ngh, since you were... a good boy ngh~ I’ll give y-you a treat,” Levi said and crawled towards Erwin, going into a straddling position but not actually touching Erwin yet. He then leaned onto Erwin’s chest and took one of Erwin’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lightly biting it.

”S-shit you’re so good Levi,” Erwin groaned as his boyfriend pleasured his nipples.   
  


Dropping his hips down, Levi took out the vibrator in his ass with another moan. His ass was slightly gaped and puckered, his insides all visible. He then moved away from Erwin’s chest and leaned back, propping himself up with his arms and legs, making sure Erwin could see his pink, puckered, wet hole.   
  


Attaching his hole onto Erwin’s achingly hard dick, he slowly slid down and up. Not yet dropping down on his dick, but rubbing Erwin’s dick with his asshole and smothering his ass juices all over his dick as lubricant for the sex which would come later.

”Shit! Levi.. ngh- SHIT,” Erwin groaned loudly as he watched the scene in front of him, as his dick was tortured by the soft hole going all over it, but just not entering. He tried to buck his hips up, hopefully ramming into Levi’s sweet hole but he was restrained very tightly, he couldn’t move an inch.

Levi then decided to tease Erwin a little more, occasionally dropping his ass down, allowing Erwin’s dick to enter him but only a bit, not even the whole tip, and then lifting his hips up again. He continued rubbing his hole on his dick and teasing him, but decided to stop after he saw Erwin’s expression and heard his growls. If he continued, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk for the next 2 months.

”Levi,” Erwin’s expression darkened, emitting a dangerous aura.

”Okay baby, I’m gonna give it to you now,” Levi smirked kissed Erwin’s on the lips. Then on his neck and then his torso, leaving wet trails everywhere, until he reached Erwin’s huge dick.

”Holy shit... it’s huge,” Levi praised and stared at the dick in amusement. It wasn’t his first time seeing Erwin’s humongous cock, but it never failed to surprise him. With a cock standing at 25 cm (10 inches), it always gave Levi utmost pleasure, and pain.

Without further ado, Levi wrapped his mouth around the head of Erwin’s cock, licking and swirling his tongue around the head. Not only was Erwin’s cock long, it was extremely thick too. Levi had to open his mouth to the widest before he could take in Erwin’s cockhead, needless to say the rest of his cock was a hassle to swallow too. Levi bobbed his head around the head of Erwin’s dick, using his hands to rub the base and his balls. 

“Mmm... it tastes so good,” Levi said and attempted to deep throat Erwin. Even though he failed an choked on his first try, he tried again and pushed his head down onto Erwin’s cock, finally being able to take in 3 quarters of it. The cockhead kept his hitting his throat, forcing tears out of Levi’s eyes, but he loved it so much, he couldn’t do it all day. Just devouring Erwin’s cock made Levi want to come.

”Ugh Levi, I want to be in you, now,” Erwin demanded and groaned as Levi covered his cock with his saliva.   
  


Without any warning, Levi hovered above Erwin’s cock and dropped down in one go, making the both of them moan in pleasure.

Levi angled himself better, so that every time he lifted and dropped his hips, Erwin’s dick would rub against his prostate and then ram up his ass, all the way to his colon and stretch him open painfully. 

“Ngh! Ahh~ Ngh!” Levi couldn’t even mutter out words, all he could do was moan in pleasure every time that hard cock rubbed against his prostate, stimulating it and making his stomach feel weird. He bounced up and down the cock with trembling legs, knowing that he would not be able to keep it up any longer with Erwin’s entire cock thrusting into him. Heck, it wasn’t even his whole cock, Levi could only take in 3 quarters of it. Nevertheless, it still hit all his sweet spots and made him writhe in pleasure.   
  


“Shit, Levi... Ugh, let me g-go! Ngh I want to touch you,” Erwin pleaded for the thousandth time, wanting to touch and embrace Levi so bad.

However, Levi was too engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling he didn’t hear what Erwin said and continued to bounce up and down on his dick, with precum squirting out every time he slammed his hips down.

After a mere 5 minutes, Levi could already feel an orgasm coming, also due to the fact that he played with himself awhile before pounding himself onto Erwin’s dick.

”Ah~ I’m cumming! Ngh!” Levi came with a loud moan as he slammed his hips down as far as he could. His legs and arms trembled from holding himself up and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His mind went completely blank during the orgasm. Levi only came to reality after Erwin groaned and begged him to make him cum.   
  


Levi pondered for awhile before deciding to release Erwin, since he was already quite tired and Erwin still hadn’t come.   
  
  


“Make sure you ram it into me and make me feel good, Erwin~” Levi whispered into Erwin’s ear seductively and started to uncuff him.

The moment he uncuffed Erwin’s last limb, Erwin pushed Levi down onto the bed at the speed of lighting. He pushed Levi’s head facedown onto the mattress and held his head there with his massive hands and lifted Levi’s hips up, so that Levi’s used hole was facing him.

”E-Erwin wait– NGH~” Without any warning, Erwin thrusted his entire cock balls deep inside Levi, all the way to the hilt, pushing Levi past his limits.   
  
  


He pounded and slammed his huge dick into Levi mercilessly, rubbing against Lefi’s prostate as he did so.

Levi’s eyes rolled up and mouth gaped open, with saliva trickling down the side of his lips. “NGh E-Erwin...Ngh! T-too Ngh fast Ahh~” Levi moaned between thrusts and tried to escape but he was held down so tightly he could barely move, plus the fact that he had already used plenty of his energy teasing Erwin awhile ago.

”This is you punishment, Levi. Aren’t you such a slut who likes to seduce men? Can’t even take such a pounding, tsk,” Erwin was angry and furious, pounding his cock harder and faster into Levi’s abused hole with every word.   
  


“I- I’m sorry~ Ngh! Forgive me,” Levi begged as tears flowed down his face. To be honest, he loved it when Erwin humiliated and called him a slut while angrily abusing his hole with that thick, raging cock. 

“C-cumming,” Levi moaned and came for the second time that might, draining all his energy. 

Erwin came together with Levi, spilling all his seeds into him, as he didn’t have time and couldn’t bother to put on a condom, especially not when Levi was being such a seductive whore, practically begging him to ram his cock into him.

However, Erwin didn’t just stop there. Not even pulling his dick out, Erwin thrusted into Levi once again and started pounding Levi’s hole. He spread Levi’s legs even wider and spanked his ass as he thrusted his cock, leaving beautiful imprints on Levi’s bubble ass.   
  
  


Erwin kept spanking Levi, occasionally grabbing Levi’s hair to pull him towards himself and burry his dick deep inside Levi. At that point, Levi was overstimulated, still lingering in his post orgasm as his whole was being abused relentlessly. He couldn’t think properly and didn’t have any coherent thought left. His brain was blank and all he could think about was Erwin’s thick cock stretching him, rubbing against his prostrate again and again while ramming into his colon, spreading the walls around it. Ass juices flowed out of Levi’s ass, together with Erwin’s cum that had been turned into cream after the aggressive and never ending pounding.

Levi’s eyes rolled to the back to his head and his whole body spasmed and twitched with every thrust.

Unable to hold out any longer, he came again but only a few drops of cum dripped out of his dick. He was still being penetrated by Erwin, and Erwin kept pounding into him.

The last thing Levi remember before he passed out was Erwin’s hot cum spilling into his colon once again and him spanking his ass.

* * *

Levi’s eyes fluttered open as the sun shone into the room.

”Honey, how’s your body?” Erwin’s voice projected from the living room as he came into the room with a tray of delicious breakfast dishes and a glass of milk.

Levi shot Erwin a death glare and picked up the glass of milk, gulping it down, relieving his throat after the whole night of moaning and screaming.

All he wanted to do was to punish Erwin a little and tease him a bit, but he didn’t know that Erwin would become out of control and pound him hard and fast all night. 

“My back aches and my asshole hurts,” Levi said with a pout, his hands reaching towards his whole, feeling the gape that had been created by Erwin after stretching him out the entire night. Luckily Erwin was sweet enough to bathe him and clean him up before putting him back in bed, or else he would punch the shit out of Erwin right then and there.

”Tss, how many rounds did we go?” Levi tried to stand up but realised his entire body ached, and all he could do was stay in bed.

”Um... I kind of lost count... but by the time we finished it was around 4am” Erwin said and Levi spat out his milk.

”4 AM? Baby we started at 11pm, why didn’t you stop?” Levi groaned angrily at Erwin. _He should learn to control his sexual desires_ , Levi thought, or else Levi would end up in the bed for weeks all the time.

”Sorry, you were just... too cute and sexy,” Erwin said and gave Levi a kiss on his cheek, hopefully enough to soothe him.

”Tsk, come here,” Levi gestured Erwin to come and cuddle with him.

”I know you love work, but don’t neglect me, okay?” Levi cuddled into Erwin’s chest, hitting him lightly.

”I know babe, I’ll always attend to you. Especially here,” Erwin said and sneakily placed his hands on Levi’s perky ass, grazing his finger across Levi’s swollen asshole.

”Shut up”

And then they fell asleep again.

-The End-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time (maybe) writing smut, please forgive me. Also do note that this is purely fictional, please consult your partner about how you want to do the deed, thank you


End file.
